


A Dangerous Facade

by The_Dragon_Cheese_Lady



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Actor AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Hiccstrid - Freeform, Theatre AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dragon_Cheese_Lady/pseuds/The_Dragon_Cheese_Lady
Summary: It was becoming impossible.Hiccup knew it was stupid; holding onto a lost hope, but he couldn’t help it.She was perfect. Yet completely and utterly unattainable.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! :)

It was becoming impossible.

Hiccup knew it was stupid; holding onto a lost hope, but he couldn’t help it.

She was perfect. Yet completely and utterly unattainable.

Every time they rehearsed lines and practiced scenes, he knew he was falling deeper. Every time she looked at him that with that shining smile, he felt his heart flutter.

Every time she said ‘I love you’ in that voice, he thought his chest might burst. She’d said it so many times, he thought he would be used to it by now. Boy, was he wrong.

Speaking her lines like she was born to be on the stage, he was always in awe of her talent and how she carried herself with grace.

And she was still out of reach.

He knew it was an act. He knew. But that didn’t stop his heart from skipping a beat when they performed their scenes under the lights…

Astrid’s eyes shone with a brightness like he’d never seen. As he held her impossibly close, liked he’d done so many times before, he could feel her heart beating against his chest and he could’ve sworn it sped it as they drew even closer.

She recited her next line with practiced ease, as she inched closer. Her breath now fanning across his face and he couldn’t help but let his eyes flicker to her soft parted lips. They enticed him in and he was completely powerless, as her hands slid into his hair, pulling him down to crush his lips to hers.

Every touch, every sigh that escaped her mouth and every kiss of her lips made him feel weightless. Time itself seemed to cease as he let himself melt into her embrace. Her lips caressed his with a rehearsed passion, but he couldn’t help hoping there was something more lying beneath. He was addicted to her kisses, like a personal drug that was impossible for him to resist. He poured all his longing, all his love for her into the kiss, as one of his hands rose to cradle the back of her head on its own accord without his consent, tilting her face so he could deepen the kiss, unlike anything they’d ever practiced in rehearsals before.

This was the final time they’d be performing together. He tried to convey everything he could never say.

It was an act. He always knew it was an act. A kiss meant to seal their characters’ newly confessed love.

How he wished that were true.

Despite every part of him of telling him not to, he pulled away.

Their eyes fluttered open and they stared into each other’s depths. Her kiss swollen lips, parted as she gasped, still slightly breathless from the passionate kiss. Hiccup thought he saw something in Astrid’s eyes, but figured it was just his imagination playing with his mind.

Oh, how he wanted to kiss her again.

How he wanted to take her away from all of this so they could have a chance at living a different life.

But he couldn’t.

The curtain fell as the applause rang out throughout the theatre. He felt curious eyes looking at them, but Hiccup chose to ignore them.

He couldn’t do this. It wasn’t just an act for him anymore.

He pulled out of her embrace and walked away. Leaving a slightly confused and speechless Astrid standing in the middle of the now dim stage.

Later, when they were all leaving the theatre, he couldn’t see her with him, it was too painful. He glanced at her once, and it felt like his heart was being torn from his chest as he saw Astrid put her arm around his waist.

She had stolen his heart and he was never getting it back. He couldn’t do this anymore.

He had to get out of here. Getting in his car, without turning back, he drove away.

He doesn’t see her gazing after him. With the same longing and pain in her eyes that matched his own. After a moment she turned back to the present, her rehearsed mask back in place.

It wasn’t just an act for her either.


	2. Part 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the second and final part to this! Hope you guys like it! See ya at the bottom :)

1 month later...

As she sat anxiously in her taxi, Astrid’s mind once again wandered towards a pair of green eyes and tousled auburn hair. She couldn’t help it. Despite it having been just over a month since she last saw Hiccup, she still thought about him. 

And her ‘relationship’ with that asshole of a now _ex_ -boyfriend, had only brought her loneliness and left her feeling unloved. She was only with him because of who he was, a showman that had bought her fame and the spotlight. But he had deprived her of the one thing she truly wanted; happiness. 

She never expected to find it in the theatre, and when she first met Hiccup Haddock, she had no idea quite how much he would turn her world upside down. 

Every rehearsal, every live performance with him left her feeling more alive than she’d felt in years. Her feelings behind every recited line grew more and more with each act. And slowly, she realised it wasn’t just an act for her anymore. 

She couldn’t do it anymore. This life, without him; it felt so _fake_. And despite knowing every kiss was staged, in her heart she knew every single moment with him was real. 

Which is why she was in the back of a taxi on her way to New York train station. 

She’d ended it yesterday and her breakup was already plastered over every corner of the media. Her ex was livid and chucked her out the apartment. Claiming she had used him just to further her career, when all he had done was use her to advance his. 

She knew he’d react like that, but she also knew she couldn’t keep living this life any longer. 

With her case of essentials packed, she’d taken off. One destination in mind. She had to find Hiccup. She went to his address, but he was gone.

His roommate and best friend, Fishlegs, answered the door and told her Hiccup was leaving New York to head back to Berk. Saying something about ‘not being able to be here anymore’ and that he just needed to leave the city and…go home. Fishlegs handed her Hiccup’s mobile number and only just got out when the train was leaving, before she turned and ran. She didn’t have much time. After calling another taxi, Astrid jumped in, shouting her destination at the driver. She tried calling Hiccup, but it just went straight through to his answering machine.

All she could do now was hope and pray she’d make it in time. 

She’d let him go once and she wasn’t going to lose him again. As long as this feeling she had was right, and he felt something too. 

As soon as the taxi arrived at the station, she threw the money at the driver, before scrambling out the car, grabbing her bags and darting straight for the entrance. Her eyes scanned the area, frantically looking for his train and the departure signs. 

The moment she spotted the details for his train on the large digital board, she ran as fast as she could. People were giving her puzzled and surprised looks but she was completely oblivious, entirely focused on her mission: get to him before it’s too late. 

She was about to run through the gate leading to the platforms, when a security guard stopped her. 

“Excuse me, ma’am, you can’t go through here without a ticket.”

“You don’t understand, I have to get to the platform before that train leaves!”

“Ma’am. I’m sorry, but I’m afraid you can’t come through without a tick-“

“I have to get to him before he leaves!” She begged the man. “I’ve been chucked out my house and he’s the only person in the world I have left. If you try and stop me from getting to that train before it leaves, then you’ll be wearing your tonsils round your neck!” 

Her terrifying growl at the man made him shrink and cower, and he quickly mumbled something and let her through to avoid her wrath. 

She tore through the gate when it opened and searched for his train. Checking her watch she knew time was running out and the train would be leaving any minute. She suddenly spotted the 17:15 for Berk and it’s doors were closing. 

“No!” 

She dumped her bags and ran for the train. But it was too late. It began moving forward out of the station and she realised she wasn’t going to make it. 

As it picked up speed and left the platform she came to an abrupt halt. Out of breath and looking rather bedraggled she shouted again but to no avail, as she watched the train disappear. 

“No. Hiccup.” The barely audible whisper escaped her lips and eyes welled with unspilled tears, as the realisation sunk in. He was gone. 

Letting out a shaky breath, her head dropped, eyes on the floor as she willed herself to turn and head back into the main station but not yet having the strength to do so. 

“Astrid?”

Eyes flickered up in shock, before she whirled round to face the source of a voice she didn’t think she’d get to hear again. Her mouth was agape as she gazed at him in complete astonishment. 

How? What?

“Hiccup?” She breathed. Still unable to move, all she could do is stare as an equally shocked boy who made shaky steps towards her.

“Astrid, what are you doing here? How did you find me? I-“

“Fishlegs.” She answered quickly. “I went to your place and you weren’t there. He told me- “Shaking her head, how was he here? She just saw his train leaving the platform. “but wait, your train,” She gestured behind her, “I thought you were on the 17:15 to Berk?”

“I’m on the 17:50 to Berk.” He corrected, still confused as to why she was here. 

Oh. She must have miss-heard Fishlegs. She hadn’t really listened to what he said too closely, once he’d said where Hiccup was and gave her his number, she wasn’t focused on anything else, other than getting to him before it was too late.

“But I don’t understand.” Hiccup interrupted her thoughts and she looked up at him. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be with-“

“It’s over.” She cut him off again, and his eyebrows furrowed as confusion crossed his features.

“What do you mean it’s over?”

“I ended it. I couldn’t do it anymore, Hiccup, that life; him constantly controlling everything I do and- I couldn’t keep _lying_ to myself...” She looked up to gaze into his eyes, growing increasingly wide as she spoke. She took a step closer. 

“I’m not pretending anymore.”

She continued forward until she was barely a few feet away from him. His expression turning into one of sudden realisation and slight hope as he stared at her intently. 

“I’ve tried to move on, to forget about you, but I can’t. Every moment we spent together, whether it was in rehearsals or on the stage, were the happiest I’ve had in forever.” She took a breath, eyes now determined and locked with his. 

Hiccup still couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

“It wasn’t just an act for me.” She started. “I’ve just abandoned the only life I’ve known for years, because I can’t bear to spend another day without you. Whenever you kissed me...” her gaze dropped down for a second. “It felt _real_.”

“Astrid, I-“

“So, I’m not pretending anymore,” She repeated, her eyes full of emotion as she finished her confession, “I’ve fallen in love with you, Hiccup. Your smile, your eyes, your sarcasm,” She breathed a small laugh, “I love all of you and- and I know all of this is really sudden, but I hope-hmmff.”

She’d been so caught up in her words, Astrid hadn’t noticed Hiccup step closer and eliminate the space between them, taking her face in his hands and pressing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. 

She gasped and her eyes widened briefly before fluttering shut. Soon she felt the entire outside world begin to fade into nothing, until all she knew was the feeling of his lips, his scent filling her nostrils and his body pressed impossibly close to hers. 

Hiccup couldn’t believe this was happening. She loved him. He couldn’t hold back any longer, and he didn’t have to either. 

She loved him. 

He could barely breathe, and every breath he could take was filled with her. They’d kissed many times before... but this was different.

This was real.

He felt like he was flying and falling all at the same time, as he cradled her neck and kissed her with every ounce of passion he held in his entire being. As her lips moved against his with an explosive intensity, Hiccup’s mind turned to mush. He knotted his hands in Astrid’s mess of golden locks, tugging lightly at the silken strands, as he melted into her touch. Her arms wrapped tightly around his waist, as if afraid he might disappear if she let go. 

It could have been eons as they kissed, but the loud sound of a train whistle brought them out of their blissful bubble and they pulled away. Both utterly breathless, as they rested their foreheads together and regained awareness of their surroundings. 

Eyelids almost simultaneously fluttered open, as their eyes met. After a brief moment Hiccup broke the silence. 

“You had me before you’d even said ‘hello’.” He chuckled softly, a lopsided smile lighting his face. Eyes crinkling in amusement before becoming overcome with love, “I’d resigned myself to being without you, but...” Taking her hand in his, he held them both to his chest, right above his heart. “ _this_ , is and always will be, _yours_. If you’ll have me?”

Her eyes lit up at his words and she didn’t even try to fight the smile blossoming on her face. 

She kissed him again. Both of them smiling into the kiss that was gentler, but no less passionate or loving than the first. Hiccup pulled back and gazed once again at the woman in his arms. Despite her bedraggled appearance and windswept hair, she was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. 

“So...” He started, eyes still slightly nervous. “Would you-do you want to come with me?” He asked. 

Surprise and shock came over her, before she smiled and answered, there was never any doubt in her mind. 

“Yes.”

He smiled that tooth gaped smile she loved. “Then let’s go, Milady.”

“The future awaits.”

Fin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!


End file.
